bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantic Express (Business)
The Atlantic Express (originally named the Atlantic Transportation Company on the train's blueprints) was created by Prentice Mill to be the primary mass transit system of Rapture. It was eventually made obsolete by competition from the increasing private bathysphere use and the expanding Rapture Metro. Prentice Mill put his cash reserves into the city's banking system when asked by Andrew Ryan, in an attempt to hold off its collapse. After Prentice Mill became bankrupt, he was forced to sell the Atlantic Express. With no one to turn to for help, he sold his company to Austen Bathysphere Co., a subdivision of the Rapture Metro. The Atlantic Express train system again became the main mode of transport through the city during the Rapture Civil War because of the subsequent lockdown and destruction of much of the Rapture Metro system. Subject Delta travels on one of the remaining trains during the course of BioShock 2, and encounters obstruction by ice at Ryan Amusements, lockdown by Sofia Lamb in Pauper's Drop, and outright destruction of the track via torpedo as Delta approaches the submerged Dionysus Park. Atlantic Express Stations To the right is a map showing part of the Atlantic Express train system; focusing on Line 47 - identified as the "South East Branch" - which is the route taken by Subject Delta in BioShock 2, and identifiable by the lighted track between the station markers. Persephone's Atlantic Express station, which is not named, is sealed and inactive. Line 47 Stations #Atlantic Express Depot #Ryan Amusements #Pauper's Drop #Dionysus Park #Fontaine Futuristics #Persephone Other Stations Fontaine Court is another station listed on the train schedule boards and an Adonis Luxury Resort station is mentioned in the BioShock: Rapture novel,BioShock: Rapture Chapter 7, page 127 while a station at Hephaestus providing access to Arcadia is also referenced. Another known station provides access to Minerva's Den, but the glass tunnel connecting the station to the facility is detonated by Reed Wahl upon Subject Sigma's arrival. The railway going to Minerva's Den can be seen when Subject Sigma goes out into the ocean from Operations, with a destroyed train car. Fleet At the time of operation, the Atlantic Express had service to at least forty-seven lines and provided public transportation all over Rapture. Thus many carriages were kept in continuous service and repair at the central Maintenance Depot and Maintenance Junction 17. Train dispatching was managed by The Thinker per contract with Rapture Central Computing. Most of the Atlantic Express fleet consisted of one model of train with a self-contained engine room and carriage. Unlike the bathyspheres of the Rapture Metro, the carriage was suspended overhead on a single rail, transporting citizens in roomy comfort with expansive views of the surrounding ocean. The trains however followed set lines and could not be redirected to a different one unless by going through a switching hub like at the Depot. By the events of BioShock 2, many of the other lines have been in disrepair or destroyed due to lack of maintenance. Many of the train cars themselves have crashed into the ocean floor, or even into the city districts. Gallery Concept Art and Models B2 AtlanticExpress Carriage Concept.PNG|''Concept art for an Atlantic Express.'' B2 Alternate RaptureMetro Train Concept.PNG|''Alternate Rapture Metro Express concept art.'' AtlanticTrainCartConcept.jpg|''Early concept art for the train carts.'' AtlanticTrack&TrainConcept.jpg|''Concept art for the train carts and rail tracks.'' Ss preview bio222.jpg|''Concept art for the Atlantic Express Train Station.'' B2 AtlanticExpress Station Rail Concept.PNG|''Concept art for an Atlantic Express station rails.'' AtlanticRailTracksConcept.jpg|''Concept for the underwater railway.'' RaptureMetroTrainStationConcept.jpg|''Concept idea for a Rapture Metro train station.'' AtlanticTrainStopConcept.jpg|''Another station idea.'' SternerClockConceptArt.jpg|''Concept art for the Sterner clock, commonly seen on or around the stations.'' RedColumnConcept.jpg|''Concept idea of a red column for the level.'' 3D Bioshock2 AtlanticExpress.jpg|''A clean and more decorative 3D train model.'' GEN Ads AtlanticPosterB Diffuse.png|''Advertisement.'' In-Game Images Paupers Drop Skybox.jpg|''The fallen and dilapidated railway seen outside the windows of Pauper's Drop.'' AEtrain.png|''Trains continue to decay at the old depot.'' TrainSchedule.jpg|''The Train Schedule.'' AtlanticMinerva.jpg|''Minerva's Den's blocked express entrance.'' Behind the Scenes *A removed Public Service Announcement from the BioShock 2 game files would have directed civilians to use the Atlantic Express due to the lockdown of Bathyspheres throughout the city: "Rapture Metro regrets to inform you ''all bathysphere travel is currently restricted. Please use The Atlantic Express until further notice." This might explain why the train system is functional at all despite its supposed previous disuse. The file is VO_PSA_remind_bathyclosed.mp3, found in SP\Content\Sounds_Windows\Bio2_DX_Common_SPC_Stream.fsb. *The trains' design is very similar to that of the Chesapeake & Ohio Hudson Yellowbelly steam locomotive, rebuilt from an earlier locomotive in 1946. They both share a streamlined shape, similar concept designs and the same color scheme. *The various digitalconcepts for the station, tracks, clock and red column featured in the gallery above were made by Joshua (Josh) Viers.Joshua Viers' Portfolio The model for the train cart was done by 2K Marin's Lead Environment Developer, Collin Fogel, who also designed the "''Rapture's fastest way to travel" poster as well as an unused Atlantic Express poster.Collin Fogel's Portfolio The hand drawn concepts for train carts and rail tracks were made by Devin St. Clair.Devin St. Clair's Portfolio AlternateAtlanticExpressAdd.png|''An alternation of the "Rapture's fastest way to travel" poster.'' UnusedAtlanticExpressAdd.png|''The unused poster.'' References ru:Атлантический Экспресс (компания) Category:Atlantic Express Category:Rapture Businesses